Friday Night
by tippyroo
Summary: Eric invites Calleigh to a party...


Friday Night

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Clearly I don't own anything…except the computer I typed this on

A/N: This has nothing whatsoever to do with what's going on in the show right now, or anything else I've written, I just felt like writing some lighthearted E/C porn for everyone :o) Please excuse the fact that it's not terribly good, after all, I majored in Wildlife Conservation, not Porn in Literature (is that a major?). Anyway, enjoy :o)

_This is stupid, _Eric though to himself as he approached her door, _it's Friday night, she's probably not even home. _He reached a tentative hand out and knocked on her door. The door opened, revealing Calleigh in her pajamas. "Eric?", she said, seeming surprised.

_"_Uh, hi…I'm sorry, you're ready to go to bed, I should've called" he said, losing his nerve and turning to go. She grabbed his arm, stopping him, "I wasn't going to bed, Eric, it's only 8:30. I was just getting ready to watch a movie. What's going on?"

He took a deep breath, "Well, uh, you wouldn't want to…go out tonight, would you?"

Calleigh looked confused, "What?"

"See, my buddy's birthday is on Monday, and his party is tonight"

She still looked a bit confused, "And you need a date? I thought you went to these things to pick up girls"

Eric shook his head, "I used to but…" he trailed off. He couldn't exactly blurt out right then and there that he'd stopped trying to pick up girls because he'd realized that the only one he wanted was her. "The thing is, my friend's sister has a thing for me, and she's pretty persistent. I don't want to hurt her feelings or anything, so I figure if I bring someone she'll get the hint, or at least she'll leave me alone for tonight." Eric looked at her hopefully; he wasn't lying, that was _part _of the reason he wanted her to go with him…

Calleigh sighed, "I don't know Eric, this is pretty last minute, and I'm not going to know anyone there"

Eric gave her his best pleading look, "Come on Calleigh, you'll know me! I promise you'll have fun, and I'll owe you! Just think of all the stuff I'll to have to do for you to make it up to you."

Calleigh smiled despite herself, she _could_ think of a few ways he could make it up to her, and really she wouldn't mind getting out of the house. Plus it would be a chance to spend some time with Eric. Finally she conceded, "Okay, but you're going to have to wait on my couch while I get ready"

A huge grin broke out on his face, "That's why I love you, Calleigh, you've always got my back", _among other reasons, _he thought, pulling her into a hug.

"I'd better not regret this, Delko", she said, raising an eyebrow at him as she pulled back from their hug.

"I'll make sure you don't" he winked at her making his way to the couch and flipping the TV on as she walked down the hall to her bedroom.

When Eric heard her approaching the living room almost an hour later, he had to bite his lip to keep from making a smart-ass comment about it taking her long enough (she was doing him a favor after all, and he didn't want her to kick his ass), but when he turned and saw her, any smart-ass remark that he might've had left his brain, along with all other coherent thoughts. She'd changed into a cutoff jean skirt that was just above the knee, and a low cut black halter top. Her hair was down and it was wavy and tussled-looking, and she was wearing smoky eye shadow that brought out the brilliant green of her eyes. She looked…"You look hot", he said before he could stop himself.

She smirked, "I know."

Eric just chuckled and got up, turning the TV off and holding out his hand, "You ready?" he asked

"Ready as I'll ever be" she said, walking out the door with him.

They could hear "Big Pimpin'" blasting over the speakers as they entered the party. "What's up guys?", Eric said, as a few of his friends approached them.

"Who's the hottie?", one of them asked, leering at Calleigh

"This is Calleigh, Calleigh, this is Kris, Mike and Dan. It's Dan's birthday", Eric introduced them

"It's nice to meet you all", Calleigh said, smiling politely.

"Is she my present?" Dan slurred, turning to Eric and grinning like an idiot.

Eric shook his head as everyone laughed, the party had just started and his friend was already hammered. "Sorry Dan, she's with me", he replied, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Aww come on, at least give me a birthday kiss" he smiled at Calleigh, raising his eyebrows

She rolled her eyes and leaned in, giving him a kiss on the cheek, "Happy birthday"

"Okay, that's enough guys", Eric said, before his friends could make any more inappropriate requests, "We're gonna go grab some drinks." He placed his hand on her lower back and guided her through the crowded living room to the kitchen. "You want a beer?", he asked, reaching into the fridge

"Sure", she replied, leaning against the counter. He closed the fridge and handed her the bottle he'd opened for her, taking a sip of his own.

"Hey Eric!" a voice startled them from the entrance of the kitchen. Eric's eyes widened when he saw who it was. "Oh, Rachel, hi. Calleigh, this is Rachel, Dan's sister", he said, gesturing between the two of them.

"Hi Rachel", Calleigh said, extending her hand

"Yeah, hi", Rachel said, waving off Calleigh's attempt to shake her hand. She moved close to Eric in the small kitchen, "I was hoping you'd be here," she smiled, trying to be seductive, "You're looking very sexy tonight"

Eric looked horrified.

Calleigh couldn't believe this girl, she was hitting on Eric as if she wasn't even there! That was just unacceptable. Calleigh moved in between the two of them, pushing Rachel out of the way and wrapping her arms around Eric's neck, "She's right, baby, you do look sexy"

Eric looked stunned for a moment, but then smiled, "Not as sexy as you , gorgeous"

The look on Rachel's face was priceless.

"Aww, you're so sweet", Calleigh said, her accent thickening. Then she decided to really piss Rachel off, she got up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his.

Rachel was totally shocked. "I guess I'll leave you two alone", she said, bitterly as she turned around and walked out. Neither of them noticed. Eric placed his hands on her hips and pulled her against him, deepening their kiss. She smelled like lilies, and she tasted like cinnamon and mint. He couldn't get enough of her. Finally they pulled apart, panting.

"You're a pretty good actress", Eric said, a huge grin on his face.

Calleigh smiled wickedly, "Well she was all over you, I couldn't let her get away with that, now could I?", she winked at him, "Not that I could blame her"

Eric's grin got even bigger, if possible, and he grabbed her hand, "Come on". He led her back through the living room, where people were now dancing to the blaring music. She followed him into a corner of the room and he pulled her close to him, moving to the music. Calleigh slid her hands up his arms, placing them on his shoulders and dancing against him as she felt his hands come to rest on her waist. She was gong to have fun with this after all. Eric leaned in close to her ear, "You know, I wasn't acting when I said you looked sexy" he whispered, sending chills down her spine.

"Neither was I" she said, giving him a sultry look.

Eric decided to push his luck, he pulled her closer to him and tipped his head to the side, kissing her neck softly. Calleigh sighed happily and pushed him further into the corner until he was against the wall, kissing him hard. Eric chuckled when she pulled back, he secretly liked it when she pushed him around. "Just to be clear, this isn't for Rachel's benefit anymore, is it?"

Calleigh smiled, "What do you think?", she asked, playfully

Before he could answer she reached around and grabbed his ass, hauling him against her again, and kissed his jaw. He chuckled again, "I'll take that as a 'no'", he said, kissing her lips again and sliding his hands up her body to the exposed skin of her shoulders and then back down, skimming the sides of her breasts before coming to rest on her hips. Calleigh moaned against his lips and ran her hands over his chest. Somewhere in the recesses of his mind it occurred to Eric that they were making out in the corner of his friend's living room, and it was quickly escalating into something that he'd rather his friends didn't witness. He pulled his lips away from hers and ran his fingers through her long, silky hair, "Do you want to get out of here?"

Calleigh raised her eyebrows, "What about your friend?"

Eric looked over at Dan who was standing on his coffee table, a cardboard 'Burger King' crown on his head, using one of his shoes as a microphone and singing along to "Sexual Healing". He shook his head and smiled, "I really don't think he'll notice if we cut out early"

She laughed, "Well let's go then"

Eric shoved his front door closed and then immediately pressed Calleigh against it, kissing her neck and reaching around to untie her halter top. She arched her neck and wrapped one of her legs around his, pulling him closer to her. Eric began pulling her top down, but stopped suddenly, "Are you sure about this, Cal?"

Calleigh just smiled, "Eric, I've been sure about this for a long time now"

He returned her smile, that was all he needed to hear. "Good, me too", he replied before pulling her top off completely. He just looked at her a moment, enjoying the view, and then moved his hands to her front to caress her bare breasts, rubbing his thumbs over her pointed nipples. "No fair", she whined, pulling at his shirt, and fumbling with the buttons. He chuckled and assisted her in removing his shirt before returning his attention to her chest. Calleigh leaned in and began kissing her way down Eric's neck, and before either of them knew it they were both standing in his living room in nothing but their underwear, practically having sex against his door. "Take me to the bedroom" she whispered against his ear, hands stroking his neck as his squeezed her lace-covered bottom. Eric lifted her over his shoulder, eliciting a surprised shriek from her, and carried her easily to his room, tossing her carefully onto his bed before crawling over her. Calleigh reached down and began to tug his boxers down, but he took her hand and held it above her head, "You'll get your turn", he said, an evil smile on his face. She gave him an indignant look and he smiled, leaning down to kiss her, and began moving his mouth over her neck, her collar bone, her breasts, eliciting little moans and sighs from her that made him want her even more. He explored her nipples with his tongue, licking around them first, and then lapping at the peaks while his hand slid down her body and into her panties, feeling how warm and wet she already was. He groaned, pressing his erection against her, and when she bucked her hips up to his he almost lost it, luckily years of experience helped him to maintain some sliver of self-control. Somehow he managed to hold on to that sliver as he pulled her lacy panties down and tossed them to the side. Eric sat back for a moment then, admiring her perfect body, she was covered in a thin sheen of sweat and the moonlight coming through the window made her glow surreally, he'd never seen anything so beautiful in his life. Finally he reached down, removing his boxers and positioned himself between her legs.  
"Eric", she moaned, wrapping her smooth legs around his hips and encouraging him as he slowly slid inside of her. They both gasped as he entered her and they began moving together, hesitantly at first, but quickly gaining urgency. Suddenly Calleigh pushed him back slightly, Eric was confused for a moment, but smiled when she sat up an climbed onto his lap, straddling him and began rocking back and forth on him, gripping his shoulders and leaning in to kiss him. "So hot" he whispered against her lips, his hands holding her steady as their rocking sped up. Soon he could feel her tightening around him and her simultaneous moaning was enough to send him over the edge after her. Eric held her against him as they waited for their heartbeats to slow, and then gently lowered her back onto the bed, wrapping himself around her from behind and kissing the side of her neck lovingly, "I told you you wouldn't regret it", he whispered, smugly.

Calleigh chuckled lightly, "For once you were right."

The End


End file.
